dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zer0 vs Raiden
Zer0 vs Raiden is ZackAttackX's ninety-first DBX. Description Borderlands vs Metal Gear! Which cybernetic ninja will triumph in this bout? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: Deserted town. Raiden was exploring the ruins of the town for any signs of a "Gortys core" that Doktor had requested until he heard a voice come from above. "What do we have here? Bossanova's acquaintance? I will make this quick." Raiden glanced up and saw Zer0 descend with a vertical slash which was meant for Raiden's head. Raiden raised the Murasama to block the strike and Zer0 flipped over him. "Did you just make up a haiku on the spot?" Raiden remarked. Instead of answering his question, Zer0 stabbed for Raiden's throat. HERE WE GO! Raiden swatted the attack to the side and both cyborgs clashed blades for a while, neither being able to find a definitive opening early on. Raiden spun around Zer0, attempting to catch him with a quick crosscut across the back, but the assassin was not having it, backflipping over the blade, balancing himself on top of it, then kicking Raiden in the face, blowing him back. Zer0 pursued, blade poised for a horizontal slash, which Raiden backed away from, striking Zer0 in the torso with a sword strike. Before he could follow up, Zer0 raised his blade to block, parrying Raiden's attack, but forcing him to take a defensive posture. Raiden's strikes were fast and accurate, and he incorporated quick kicks into his attack, tagging Zer0. He then delivered a somersault kick to the assassin, knocking him into the air, leaving him open for Raiden to slash him multiple times before punting him through the wall of a building. Raiden pursued, activating his night vision to help him track Zer0 down. Just as Zer0 entered his sights, the assassin hurled a crate at him, which he cut down with ease, but Zer0 then swung his blade up, aiming for Raiden's head. Raiden pulled away, avoiding a damaging blow, but the attack destroyed his visor. Zer0 then attacked Raiden with a quick flurry of slashes, which Raiden could not parry forever. The assassin flipped over Raiden's vertical swing, catching him on the other arm with a sword strike, then punting him into a collection of crates, grounding him. Zer0 then rolled a grenade towards his grounded foe and hopped out of the building, leaving the grenade to detonate. The grenade exploded, but Raiden recovered and fled the building in time, using the flying debris to help him close the distance between himself and his opponent. Zer0 began firing on him with his rifle, but Raiden easily slashed through them and slashed across the weapon, breaking it. Raiden them redirected his blade in an attempt to stab Zer0 through the chest, but the assassin dodged in time, striking Raiden in the face with the handle of his blade. He then forged a holographic copy of himself, which made its way towards Raiden. Raiden quickly dispatched of it rather comfortably, but Zer0 reappeared and pierced Raiden in the back with his blade. This forced Raiden into his Ripper mode - he spun around and punched Zer0 in the face, sending him back. He then grabbed Zer0 blade and yanked it out of his back, hurling it aside. Zer0 staggered and threw a grenade at his foe, which Raiden slashed in two, quickly approaching his attacker. Raiden then delivered a crosscut to Zer0, which split the assassin in two, then followed up with several quick slashed all over Zer0's body. With a quick sheath of his blade, Zer0's body exploded into pieces. DBX! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Cyborg themed DBXs Category:Sword Fight Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights